YouTubers are my substitutes?
by pinkittwice54
Summary: All of my teachers have disappeared and suddenly my substitutes are my favorite YouTubers...but why? Not that I'm complaining, I just have to survive the day. I think I can get used to this. one-shot


**I finished about a month ago but i started it by the beginning of the year but i made it through procrastination, lack of motive to write and my short term memory! But i made a promise to post this at the end of the year and here it is!**

**This is by far the longest one shot i've ever written**

**This is based off of my schedule for the first semester off my 8th grade year.**

"I'm late! I'm late!" My mom dropped me off at school. Everyone else was already inside going to their first period and putting their stuff in their lockers. "I have about 10 minutes, 5 to put away and to get my things and another 5 to get to my class on the other side of the school!" I muttered to myself as I opened my locker.

There was a strange vibe all around the school, I heard some screaming here and there but its middle school, only God knows what's going on. I speed walked to my first period class.

By the time I got there and I was like the 6th person in the room, I saw a man with glasses and a short beard. "Are you a sub?" I asked him as I started to unstuck some of the chairs. '_It doesn't matter what time I got here, I'll always be one of the first here.'_

"Yes…your teacher had taken the day off. There's no need to be formal today…just call me Ryan." He smiled as he went back to reading whatever was on the computer screen.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" I sat down in my spot.

"Nope."

I smiled and rolled my eyes inwardly. "You look oddly familiar, have you been a substitute here at Angevine before?"

Ryan smiled. "No…it's my first time here in Colorado though and subbing in general."

"Really?" I sat up in shock. "I hope you like Colorado…but I must warn you about this class. It's VERY talkative."

"Thank you."

More people were in the classroom by now and my friend Julianna walked in, looking fabulous as usual. "Julianna! Did you see the new video Sky posted?"

"No…I didn't go on the computer over the weekend…it was horrible. It was almost like I lost my right arm completely." She slammed her things on her desk.

"That sucks! What happened?" I moved my chair so I would be facing her.

"I lost my phone, no one would let me use the computer and my Ipod broke."

I stared at her in shock. "How did it brake?"

"It-" The bell rung cutting Julianna off, she moved back to the position she was supposed to be in. "I'll tell you later."

I nodded. "Ok."

As the class settled down, our strangely familiar sub stood up in front of the class. "Ok class! You guys can call me Ryan, no need for last names today. What class is this first off?"

"First period?" Carlos (who sat next to me) asked.

"Not what I meant."

"It's language arts." A friend of mine, Elizabeth (or Lizzy) spoke up.

"Thank you… now I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, there's no plan, I sucked at this class when I was your age...so what did you guys do on Friday?"

"We were peer editing our stories of suspense." I said. I was expecting most of the class to answer his question but instead I was the only one who talked.

"Screw that!" Ryan yelled.

The class looked up at him un surprise. I was still trying to find out who he was. "Before I tell you what we're going to do, do any of you guys know who I am?" The class didn't answer but for me, it suddenly clicked.

"You're xrpmx13!"

"Who?" Another friend of mine, Julia asked.

"You don't know him Julia." I ran a hand through my hair. "I never expected to meet Warden Freeman as my substitute."

Julianna chuckled from her spot from her spot as I received stares from my other classmates. Ryan grinned. "Alright, someone who knows me!"

"Why Warden Freeman?" One random student asked from behind me.

"Inside joke between him, Tem Crafted and anyone who watches him on YouTube."

"Right! Now what we're actually going to do today is choose a partner…"

Julianna and I instantly shared a look. "…and sit next to them."

Carlos left his spot to sit next to someone else while Julianna stole it. "Ok, now get out a piece of paper and write them a letter. It doesn't have to be nice but I will ask you not to put any cuss words in the letter. When you're done, don't give it to them but bring it to me instead. I want at least 1 page done."

"Front and back?" Noah (Carlos's partner) asked.

"Nope, get started." Ryan went back behind the desk and sat down.

Confused, I took out a pencil and started writing whatever was on my mind. He never said what the letter had to be about.

I wrote 5 pages by the time class ended. Sighing I turned in what I had written. "See you later Warden."

"And I'll see you later to miss…"

"Brittany….my name's Brittany." I turned around and ran to catch up with Julianna since we had 2nd period together. Multimedia production, it's a fun class.

"Do you think the whole school was taken over by YouTubers?" Juliana asked me.

I grinned. "Is it bad that I'm hoping for it?"

"No…" Julianna shook her head. "Because then it means that I'm one step closer to meeting Joey Graseffa!"

"I have to introduce you to more YouTubers slash I have to meet the YouTubers you know."

"Yes, yes you do."

We walked into the room filled with computers, Allison has this class first period but for some reason she was still here. "Hey Allison! Shouldn't you be going to 2nd periods?"

"Yeah but I wanted to see your reaction when you see the substitute."

"Just go to band Allison, you're going to be late." I sighed while Julianna went to log onto the computer.

"He gave me a pass." Allison held up a piece a paper.

"Hello! You must be part of the next class, am I correct?" The sub looked at me.

"Yup-"The bell went off. "Ooohhh Allison's late!"

"Do you not know who he is?!" Allison started to freak out. I shrugged and looked at our sub. "Am I dreaming?"

Allison shook her head as she ran out of the room. I started grinning like an idiot. "This may sound a little strange but are you Sky Does Minecraft?" I almost crossed my fingers.

He chuckled. "In the flesh."

I fist pumped. "I'm not going to freak out for multiple reasons, although I really want to." I put my binder on one of the tables and went to sit next to Julianna by the computer where our project was.

"Let me guess…you're a recruit?" Adam smiled.

"I've been one for about a year now… I don't remember when I subscribed." I turned to Julianna who was just staring at Adam. "Hey Julianna, we need to find an effect that sounds like a gun shot."

"Yeah, so… I've been looking through most of the sounds but I couldn't quite find one that'll work and fit the purpose."

Julianna and I started hearing all of the sound effects and suspense/sad music to fit our message which took a lot longer than we thought it would. When I turned around I saw Adam walking around the room looking over everyone's shoulders and at their work. I turned back, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach and looked back at the screen. "I don't understand why you're freaking out over this." Julianna copied and pasted part of our video onto the timeline.

I rolled me eyes. "Team Crafted for me is like Joey Graseffa for you."

"Oooooohhhh…" Julianna smirked. "Why didn't you just say that sooner?"

"Because I'm not as obsessed as you." I stuck my tongue out.

"If you don't mind-"Adam interrupted our conversation from behind us. "I would like to see your video, just to see what you guys are working on in this class."

Julianna and I both nodded, there was only 15 minutes left of the class anyway so this would only kill the remaining time. Our video was only about 5 minutes long…it was based off of a story Julianna wrote for our LA class but she had to turn it in so we were just going with what we remember. "This is really good but dark. Where did you get the idea?" Adam asked us.

"It's a story I wrote." Julianna smiled.

"Are you done with it?"

I shook my head while Julianna started to answer his question. "Well…we're only missing the last bit where we show her dead then we need to add the credits, by then we'll technically be done but we'll be polishing it."

"Ok…what grade are you guys in?"

"8th"

I bit my lip. "I don't want to seem rude but would mind signing something? It's just that I'm a big fan and I don't think I'll ever see you again…at all." I gave him a nervous smiled (not intended) and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sure but you know there's things like MineCon and PAX right?" Adam asked me while he took out a pen.

"I know. " I handed him a piece of paper. "But I won't be able to go…ever."

Adam signed the paper and handed it back to me. "What do you mean?"

"My mom won't be able to afford it and then there's my brother to consider so it's easier to come to the conclusion that I'll never go and I'll never see you there or anyone else." I shrugged.

Adam slowly nodded. "What's your name?"

"Brittany." I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

When I looked at the clock there was only 2 minutes left. "Julianna turn off the computer, it's time to go."

"Kk."

"Already?" Adam looked at the clock and I nodded. "The bell's going to ring soon."

Juliann walked up to me. "So Brittany, enjoying talking to your crush?"

"NO! NO! NO! You know better than anyone who my YouTuber crush is and Sky is more like my older brother anyway."

"Oh you mean your crush is Ja-" I put my hand over her mouth. She chuckled while the bell rung, I made a move for my stuff and booked it out the door. "Bye Adam!"

I was pushed pas by 7th graders and some 8th graders. Although my next class was just across the hall…it was a pain to get there.

"Michael!" I called out to my friend as I saw him enter the room. "Did you see the new episode of Once Upon A Time?"

"No! I couldn't find the time!" I sat in my spot and groaned. "Noo! You were my only hope, well there's still Maddy but that's not the point."

"Well I'm sorry." Michael yelled at me sarcastically.

Someone walked into the room, ordering the class to shut up. "You're teacher is obviously out for the day and since he didn't give me any plans we're going to watch a movie."

I raised my hand and he called on me. "Are you Husky Mudkips?"

"Don't you mean the fish?" Michael knew who I was talking about and decided to tease me about it since I call him the fish as well but not as much."

"Yes I am…and you young man need to learn the difference between a fish and an amphibian, let's get the movie started."

"What movie is it?" Someone from the class called out.

"Ponyo….just kidding it's October Sky."

Most of the class groaned outwardly while I groaned inwardly. It's not a bad movie…just thanks to the school everyone has seen it a thousand times. The movie started playing and I couldn't stop myself from daydreaming or thinking about my next class. Before I knew it, the class was over and I was forced to leave.

My locker was right next to my next class which is awesome since I had to grab my notebook and workbook for my Spanish class. My text book was in the room along with everyone else's. It was a small class, only 13 kids…we all knew each other form elementary school. I dropped my things onto my desk and sat down. I figured there was another sub but he or she wasn't in the room.

I shrugged away the feeling and wrote in my planner all that had happened so far. When the sub entered the room it was the first face I didn't recognize. He had glasses and a slight beard but it wasn't Ryan. When he talked he had an accent that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Ok, my name is Martin and I'm your substitute for today."

'_Martin…Martin…Martin…Where have I heard that name before?'_

"Your teacher has left some instructions for you to do. She said that you have to do Guided Practice 72-81 then Core pages 42-46. Do you guys know what that is?" He asked us

Most of us answered at the same time. "They're the sides and pages of our workbooks." Some of the class held up their green workbooks so that he could see what we were talking about.

"Ok, why is this class so small? Are we missing anyone?"

"No…everyone's here, it's just that this is a high school level class…you know being Spanish 3 and all." Jessie (a girl) spoke up. I'm pretty sure she hates me but it doesn't matter.

"This is a high school class?"

"Well we're all bilingual and we've been speaking Spanish since we were in kinder garden at the latest. Most of us have Spanish speaking relatives at home so it's only fitting." I finally was able to speak. I was one of the quietest people in the room so the fact I can talk at all in this class goes unnoticed.

"Good to know, got to work!" Martin sent us to do our thing while he went to the back and got onto the teachers computer. I couldn't figure out who he was but I had to do the work or I had homework and that's not fun.

At some point of the class period Martin started laughing and once again I had that light bulb moment. "I knew it!" I yelled, startling the class. "You're Bodil40!"

I face palmed. '_I should have known this sooner.'_ Martin only laughed harder. "Guilty."

"Brittany how do you know all of these people?" Carlos spoke up.

"Minecraft and a little thing called YouTube." I shrugged and got back to work.

The period went by fast and I only had 3 more pages to do. '_Looks like I have homework.'_ "Bye Bodil!" I yelled as I left the class room and opened my locker. I threw all of my stuff inside and grabbed my lunch box.

Lunch went by quite normally except for the fact that we were talking about our substitute teachers. Eventually we got off of that topic and we went with what we would normally talk about. Which was anything/everything.

When the whole thing was over, we "walked" down the hallway laughing as if we had lost our minds (we know we're crazy, there's no reason to deny it). Suddenly my friend Michael started coughing. "The purpose of the hallway is to make Michael choke and to make Julianna fall."

Don't you love inside jokes? "Brittany, the hallway still needs a purpose for you." Michael swung around his lunch box while I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we already established this…the purpose of the hallway is to make me die due to lack of oxygen." I started swinging my lunch box around as well.

"Why did we establish that again?"

"Because I laugh so hard that I forget how to breath." I explained.

"That doesn't really work." Julianna gave me a look.

"Yeah, we need to think of something better." Michael for like the first ever agreed with Julianna.

Our small group split up as we reached our lockers but for some reason (I never understood why) everyone met up by my locker. I put my lunch box away, grabbed my planner and my small binder, then I grabbed my other (bigger) binder for the afternoon classes.

I talked a bit with my friends but eventually everyone went to go to their fifth period. When I walked into my class, my friend Maddy was already there (which didn't surprise me) and we had a sub (which didn't surprise me either). "Maddy!"

"What?" She turned around from her spot as I sat next to her.

"Can you guys tell me who's here and who isn't when the time comes please?" The sub asked me and Maddy. I had to take a deep breath as I collected the courage to ask him a question. I could recognize his voice anywhere but I've never seen his face so I could be wrong. "Sure we can." I turned to Maddy who slightly glared at me. "But can I ask you a question?"

The sub raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Are you Cry? AS in Cryoatic?" I may or may not have prayed that he would say yes.

"You're are the first person who knew who I was!" He exclaimed. "I feel like I should give you some kind of award…but I don't have anything."

I grinned. "An autograph would be just fine." I could feel Maddy's stare on the side of my head but I tried to ignore it.

"You're my favorite but if it's all right with you I won't be signing anything."

My spirit deflated a bit but at least he said I was his favorite. "That's fine, do you know what we're doing today?"

"You're teacher left a video for me to play about some colonies. I've been re-watching the thing all day and although I'm now sick of it, it's a really cool video."

"Ok!" I smiled and looked at my friends Maddy ad Cry walked back to the teacher's desk. "Do watch Cry? Not in a stalker way."

"I get what you're trying to say but no I don't watch Cry." Maddy took out some paper and started writing on it. '_I must find out what she's writing later.'_

The bell rang and the students in our class started to take their seats. "H-Ok! Hello class, you can call me Mr. Ryan or Mr. C, it doesn't matter but most suns today are just going by their first name and I've decided that I'm going to be different. Your teacher has left us a video to watch but before we get to that, I need to take attendance."

The attendance was took and the video was played but I wasn't really focused on any of it. My thoughts drifted in and out of the topic/ unit but every now and then I would catch myself staring at C-Mr. Ryan. I never thought in a million years I would be able to see him, let alone having him as my substitute.

Sadly, the class had to end and I had to make a mental effort to pick up my things and leave the room. I followed Maddy out the door and we left in our own directions. I groaned when my sense of reality was fully functioning again. "I don't want to go to gym!"

I made my way to the locker rooms and left my binder on the benches outside of the gym. When I unlocked my gym locker, I changed into the uniforms as more and more students entered the locker room. My friends arrived just in time so we could talk before I left for the warm up. "Hey Allison!"

"Brittany you're never going to believe who the subs are for this class!"

"Well…I'm going to find out in a second." I put on my shoes and stomped on the floor to make sure they were on.

"How do you change so quickly Brittany?" Yari asked me.

I shrugged. "Practice? I'm just that awesome."

"Whatever you say Brittany." Regan waved me off as she started changing into her uniform.

I walked back into the gym and looked at the small white board. Mrs. Smith's classis in the big gym and so is Mr. Atencio's class. "Are we going to have a class v.s. class thing or what?"

I turned around and saw2 dudes walk in. They looked strangely familiar but my eyesight is horrible so I continued walking in the direction that would lead me around the gym (yes I walking in a giant circle).

After walking around the gym's perimeter more of my classmates and people of the other class started pouring in. Sooner or later everyone was doing the same thing when our substitute yelled. "We are your substitutes for today, and we were told that you're supposed to jog for 10 minutes!"

"That's how long we're supposed to jog for?!" I muttered and cursed under my breath.

"We on the other hand think that's a bunch of crap so you're only going to **sprint** for one minute!" I couldn't see out substitutes but I love them already.

"Ok…ready….set…go!" Both of our subs yelled in union.

As both classes started to move in the same direction, when I passed the subs I was finally able to see their faces. It was none other than Bajan Canadian and Jerome ASF! I could of cried of happiness because of how easy they were going on us. Our other (normal) subs work the heck out of us and then we are forced to play a stupid basketball game call Detroit Ball **(I didn't chose the name, sorry if anyone is somehow offended) **which the school is sick of by now.

We did our sprint and sat in our designated spots on the gym floor. "Ok…" Mitch started. "Which class is Mrs. Smith's class?"

My class raised out hands while the other class pointed at us. Mitch and Jerome switched spots as they both started to tell us the plan. "We were told that you guys need to do some stretches! MY friend and I don't know what is it you guys do but we were also told not to worry about it! You can start!" Jerome then turned to Mitch and started talking to him about God knows what.

I wasn't able to hear what they were saying over the yelling of both classes combined, on top of that there's a custom here to see which class can yell the loudest. While we were about half way down with our stretches, our subs went into the gym closet and pulled out 3 blue bags filled with dodge balls. I have a love hate relationship with the game but anything is better than Detroit Ball.

When both classes had finished their stretches (including our push-ups and curl-ups) we sat there on the floor in silence waiting for our subs to tell us what to do next.

"Why did everyone stop yelling numbers?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"WE'RE DONE!"

"Oh…in that case…" Mitch ran a hand through his hair." All of you guys are going to play a little game called dodge ball. I'm sure all of you are familiar with the rules."

"And if we get bored of watching we might join you." Jerome shrugged.

A random students raised their hand and was called on by the Fluffy. "What do we call you?"

"You can call me Benja."

"And you can call me The Bacca."

I turned to Allison and said. "In Benja we trust, in Bacca we must."

She grinned like an idiot as I smiled know very few people in this class knew about the Hunger Games masters.

"Excuse me miss, is there something you'd like to share with everyone?" Mitch went all serious in a split second and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"No…not with everyone." I looked at him and he made a motion with his finger to go stand up there with him and Jerome, with a slight smile playing on his lips.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, silently judging and curios. With a sigh I got up from my spot and went to go stand next to them. "Would you mind repeating whatever it was that you just said?"

I hung my head and took a deep breath. When I looked back up I started me small soon to be speech. "In Benja we trust, we Bacca we must, for Benja out axes shan't rust, for Bacca we'll do a pelvic thrust. For Benja we'll craft Betty…" I paused to remember the rest of what it was. "For Bacca raw fish we'll have plenty. In Benja we trust, in Bacca we must, come on dudes give me an axe. Let's go bro! Fight me at PAX!"

"Wow…"

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Can I sit back down now?"

"After you answer this question."

I bit my lip and looked back up. I half expected him to ask 'do you know us?' but NOOOOO…he said. "What is it that we're going to do today?"

I normally had to think on this one because this had 2 possible answers but my mind wasn't on gym class to begin with so I said the first thing that came to mind. "We're going to win the Hunger Deans!"

Mitch and Jerome both grinned as they sent me back to my spot not knowing about the internal war they caused inside of me. "Ok I don't know about you but I say that we should play some dodge ball."

The boys ran to set up the game while us girls "slowly" got up and walked to our spots. We would have helped (I'm including everyone but it's mostly just me) but the boys always beat us to it, not that we mind.

I still got some stares from my classmates which made me anxious and jumpy but if I don't get out, I might actually have fun this time. Sports…ok gym in general is not my strong suit if you haven't noticed yet.

"Ready?!" I turned to Allison next to me and smiled.

"Set?!" I turned to my other side and found Regan along with Yari and Julia.

"GO!" The classes ran for the middle to grab as many dodge balls as they could for their team.

Within a few seconds, colorful balls were flying through the air either missing or hitting their designated targets.

The game continued throughout the period but at some point Mitch and Jerome picked up the balls on the side lines and started hitting each other with them in their own never ending game. Their childness made me smile as I dodged a hit to the head.

Before I knew it, class had ended and we were all forced to clean up and change out of our gym uniforms. "So?!" Allison smirked as she looked at me.

"What?" I finished changing and waited a few seconds to hear her response before I put on my shoes.

"The subs? What do you think?"

"Mitch is cuter than I thought." Regan butted in.

"Oh my god! I know right!" Yari fangirled a bit. I don't think she knows who Mitch is but how does that stop a girl from thinking a guy is cute?

O shrugged. "They're just like I expected them to be. Loud, child-ish, friendly and crazy."

"Suuuuurrreeee!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I slipped my shoes on and locked my gym locker.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Allison crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing…don't worry about it."

With that I ran out of the locker room, down the hallway (past the music classrooms) and stopped by the nearby drinking fountain. It was by far the best drinking fountain in the whole school, cold, just the right amount of pressure (the height of the stream), I love that fountain. After getting a quick drink before the boys came out of their locker room, is topped by the benches to pick up my binder, planner and pencil pouch.

It was a short walk to my math class, I waited for the bell to ring so I wouldn't disrupt the class still inside. When the bell finally rung I opened the door and walked inside as fast as I could as I wouldn't get caught in the stampede of the students that wanted to leave the class room.

As soon as I walked in, I saw the sub by the desk cleaning up some papers. "Hello!"

"The class just ended." The voice and the hair gave the subs identity away. HE seemed confused as to why I was there so I made that my first mission of class.

"I know, I'm in the next class, our subs…I have gym before this class so I waited for the bell to ring and now I'm here." I placed my stuff on my desk and sat down.

"Oh ok…What's your name?" He looked at me.

"Brittany…if it's for the attendance I should be at the top, somewhere, my last name starts with a 'B'."

"Ok that should help but it wasn't for attendance. I just wanted to know your name." He spaced off and returned a few second later. "That sounded really creepy…I'm just going to shut up now."

I chuckled. "You do that Ty."

He managed to drop whatever it was in his hand and scare some of the incoming student. "You know me?"

I nodded. "You're Ty, Deadlox, lover of TNT, the other half of Skylox, YouTuber, Minecrafter…"

"Right, right…" Ty said picked up whatever he had dropped. "I keep forgetting that I could have fans everywhere. I just didn't expect you to know minecraft or me, that's all."

I gave him a half smile to not show how offended I was. "Of course I know minecraft, I'm not kept in a box, only in the corner and if I know minecraft I was going to find out who you are anyway through the interwebs."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "Interwebs?"

I shrugged and returned to my desk looking if I had missed anything or if we had homework the night before. I forgot everything instantly as I turned back to Ty. "Hey Ty? Why is it that YouTubers are subbing for our teachers?"

Ty paled and looked away hiding his face with his bang. "What are you talking about?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "All of our teachers are gone and every single sub that I had today just so happened to be a YouTuber that I know."

Most of the class had sit down by now and without either Ty or me noticing the bell had apparently rung. Since Ty wasn't doing hi substitution job the class had their attention on the both of us. "That's just a coincidence."

I clenched my hands in fists due to my frustration but I tried to keep my voice leveled. "Ty, I look up to you in a way-" His face dropped a bit, I knew I had him. "-and almost throughout my entire life I had been lied to, to cover up a stupid little secret or because people don't think I can handle the situation. If they were problems that I had nothing to do with or if it was out of my control entirely I could at least understand because I'm not as stupid as the world believes that I am. I would appreciate it if someone for once told me the truth."

Ty didn't say anything for a while and bit his lip. Everyone was practically on the edge of their seats just waiting for him to reply. "Stay after class."

Some people (as in most of the class) turned to look at me as if I had gotten detention and had the sudden look of 'you shouldn't have done that and now you're in trouble'. I didn't do anything to fend off their looks or to call them off but I just looked at the paper I was given with math equations on it. It was today's assignment.

Ty started giving the "lesson" or instructions for the day while I took off solving every problem one after the other. I was more than half-way done by the time Ty had stopped talking. Which…no offence to him...was a long long time.

When I finished I sat against my chair staring at my notebook with my stories in it not really knowing what to do next. "Hey Brittany!" Ty called out once again putting me on the spotlight. "Why don't you work on the paper that was handed out?"

I half smiled. "I finished it already."

"What?!" Ty had disbelief written all over his face. "But there's still 20 or so minutes left of class…"

I shrugged and picked up a pencil. "They weren't that hard."

"Yeah, these are easy!" Some random boy in the class yelled out, helping my argument.

"Ok, then…what are you planning to do in the remaining time?" Ty raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged again. "Thinking about it…"

Ty nodded and looked at the computer. "Just don't day dream for the rest of class."

"Done!"

I had to get my ideas onto my notebook somehow…so for the rest 20 minutes…that's what I tried to do. When the creative flow effect the remaining time was instantly gone and I realized I barely wrote anything down onto my paper.

I gathered my belongings and waited for Ty to say something even though I knew I was going to be late for E7. "So what exactly is going on?" I asked as the last people were leaving and the first people were walking in.

Ty sighed and turned to me looking the most serious I would ever see him. "Look, YouTube is making us do this to help us connect with our viewers more as far for what happened to your teachers, I can't say…I'm sorry."

I nodded and stood up. "Can I have a pass?"

"For what? I half expect you to ask for my autograph."

"I would but I'm late." I took the sicky note Ty handed me.

He didn't even looked at me. "I'm really sorry."

I sighed. "Me too…I'll see you through YouTube."

I left the classroom and headed to my E7 class which was held by the one, the only, Cryoatic. Mentally face palming, I grinned and walked into the room. As usual no one was saying anything and I picked a desk that would make me an island so I wouldn't be next to or near anyone. I placed my stuff on the desk and handed my note to Cry. I saw a second note under my late note with writing on it, so I took it off . "Sorry I'm late…I had to ask my teacher something."

He nodded and took the note. I don't know what it was on his computer screen but it was obviously more interesting than what was happening today in the now.

I went back to my desk and sat down in it as I took out my notebook and any potential homework I may have. When it looked like I was doing something productive, I looked at the second sticky note Ty had secretly gave me. It said, "You're one of a kind Brittany….really something, see you through YouTube- Ty"

I grinned and placed it in my pocket folded nicely so it wouldn't look like I didn't care. I wrote a few more sentences into my note book before my eyes started to feel heavy. Everything in slow motion started to fade to black but when my eyes closed I snapped them back open only to find myself in my room. "Crap…" I sighed and flung my arm over my eyes. "Why am I here and not at school?"

The question had my up and out of my bed in a flash as I tried to find my phone. When I did I saw the time and it read 8:30. My eyes widened as I threw my phone and changed my clothes as fast as I could. When I was my outfit for the day I ran out of my room and down the stairs. "Bye mom!"

I ran out of the house not even bothering to eat breakfast as I ran to my school. "I'm late… I'm late….I'm going to be so flipping late to first period. I hope Ms. wouldn't be mad at me."

I continued running until a thought run through my head. "Wait a minutes…she said that we'll have sub today."

**PLEASE READ!**

**There you go, i hope you liked it, now i have a challenge for you guys.**

**I want you to write your own day in school but have your teacher be youtubers... the list is**

**ASFJerome and BajanCanadian: gym or PE/ physical education**

**Skydoesminecraft: publications**

**Deadlox: math**

**MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU: band**

**HuskyMudkips: science**

**CaptainSparklez: choir**

**Xrpmx13: LA or Language Arts**

**Cryaotic: Social Studies**

**GoldSolace: art**

**Tobuscus: orchestra**

**Joey Graseffa: Drama**

**Pewdiepie: Language class **

**Bodil40: Language class**

**If there's a class that you have that that isn't on the list, then yay for you! Just add your own favorite youtuber or one that you would perfer and so and so would be your substitute for the day. It up to you to come up with the ending!**

GOOD LUCK!


End file.
